GamerLife - Espanish Ep1
by DBS TEORIAS Z
Summary: Historia De Una Chica Perdida en un mundo paralelo de videojuegos despues de trajicos susesos en su vida


.1 un Estremesedor suseso

Epilogo

en una ciudad lejana al sur de japon (yokahama),Una chica Aficionada a los videojuegos,

de Nombre, Kobayashi Mei. de Aspecto delgado de cabello rubio,largo asta la cintura

ojos verdes,y PeChos Anbundantes, pOR lO QUE llamaba la antecion de todos los chicos,

Que ademas de eso era muy estudiosa, ya que tenia un promedio de 100 en todo lo que podia.

era Una chica que casi todo el tiempo libre se la pasaba jugando videojuegos online,Por lo que es

todo lo que hacia, Un dia seguia su rutina diaria, Se levanto a las 6:am a darse una ducha, para despues de

esto desayunar y dirigirse a la escuela al volver, de un dia de tareas en la escuela decidio sentarce a jugar

Por lo que despues de unas horas de estar jugando, lo que preferia los juegos, fps, de toda una larga lista

cuando de la nada despues de eso algo pasaria que le cambiaria la vida por siempre, su padre preocupado por

hija entro corriendo asia su cuarto cuando la vio sentada y corrio para abrasarla,

mei: Que susede padre,

Padre: Hija tenemos que hablar. dijo el padre un poco serio y con una mirada triste.

Mei: Que pasa padre

El padre de mei soltaria breves lagrimas a lo que diria Tartamudeando, Mei Tu madre A Tenido un axidente de auto.

y esta en muy mal estado. los doctores dicen que talvez no salga con vida ya que tienes que hacer varias operaciones.

mei pondria una cara de preocupacion y susto, por lo que con lagrimas en los ojos saldira corriendo de su cuarto.

saldria al patio a sentarse a pensar ,que por que me pasa esto a mi diria mey, viendo al cielo, piensa debi aver aprobechado el tiempo con mama,

lamantadose mei entre sollosos y gritos diria, preferiria vivir dentro de un videojuego donde no ay que preocuparse por la vida y respawnear,

cada que mueres diria ella, al dejar de llorar todo quedo en silecio absoluto, y una voz se escucharia,

?: De Verdar Deseas eso, Diria la voz con un tono serio

mei al oir eso diria que fue eso, y quien eres, todo a su tiempo diria la voz, volviendo con la misma pregunta.

de verdad deseas eso?

mei pensaria que se estaba volviendo loca por el estado de su madre, por lo que con una voz burlona diria, si eso es lo que deseo

la voz diria, esta bien, por lo que ubo un silencio, lo que mei diria otra farsa, por lo que se levantaria para ir con su padre pero en eso

un dolor conprimio el pecho de la joven sufriendo un parocardiaco, por lo que asotaria contra el piso, al oir eso su padre bajo coriendo de

las escaleras al oir un estruendo viendo a su hija tirada en el piso fue a auxiliarla, pero el brillo de los ojos de la chica se volvia cada vez

mas griz, y lo ultimo que alcanso a oir fue el solloso de su padre al verla tirada,,

pero al tanto de la vista de la joven se oie la misma voz de ase un rato en un vacio totalmente negro...

Cap.1 Que empieze la aventura!

que diria la voz, ahora tu deseo se ara realidad Jovensita mei, lo cual al terminar las palabras mei vio una luz que la enblobio asi abriendo los

ojos por lo que notaria que estaba en una especie de cuidad con varios edificios futuristas y un estilo edad media,

con lo que al entrar a una peque a chosa saldria un holograma enfrente de ella diciendo, hola se ve que eres nueva por aqui diria el holograma con

el aspecto de un peque o robot, que le diria por donde quieres empesar seleciona la especialidad que quieras y te brindaremos un loot de inicio,

por lo que las especialidades eran, peleador, paladin , gerrero , soldado , mago , u otro especialidad que le gustaria ser diria el peque o robot.

por lo que mei, entraria a a soldado por lo que le brindarian unas armas y municiones y algunas armaduras, el robot diria como ya lo as visto ay

diferentes edificios con diferentes tematicas diria, con estos puedes viajar a las epocas o mundos que quieras siempre abra todo, y una cosa mas

cada que subas de nivel se te entregara un loot depente a que nivel subas , mientras mas alto sea el nivel enpesaras a ganar mejores cosas

y cuando llegues a cierto nivel podras utilisar otras abilidades de otros trabajos, como usar magia u lo que quieras, bueno eso es todo diria el robot, bueno si nesesitas ayuda no olvides comunicarte conmigo diria el robot, buena suerte, diria asi marchandose

mei: asi que este es un mundo de videojuegos eh, bueno supongo que disfrutare un poco asi mei buscando ayuda por toda la cuidad asi como explorando. al lleguar a un peque o callejon veria que unos sujetos le estaban atacando a una peque a ni a asi que.

mei sin dudarlo usaria sus armas pero veria que sentia el empuje del arma asi que solo disparo a todo lo que puedo asi dando varias tiros a los sujetos asi estos desapareciendo, para luego respawnear, la ni a con una voz triste le daria las gracias a mei. por lo que la ni a preguntaria como

pagarselo, mei diria no es nada, la ni a le diria a mei que cual era su nombre diria la ni a peque a, mei diria mei , Kobayashi mei la ni a diria

yo soy asuna solo asuna diria la ni a con una sonrisa, mei corespoderia con la sonrisa. mei estaba buscando algo de comer por lo que su estomago

rugio asi poniendose, apenada salio corriendo al que su estomago la traciono enfrente de la ni a, al correr barios metros por la ciudad

choco con un chico que al igual que ella asoto en el piso, perdon diria en chico, disculpa no due nada de parte de mei. por lo que mei. se quedo

viendo al chico a los ojos por un tiempo asi, asta que el estomago de mei volvio a rugir diria mey, en su mente me muero de verguensa,iva a salir

coriendo cuando el chico la detuvo diciendo quieres que te invite algo de comer diria ek chico,mei diria muy ambrienta si claro pero no sabria como

pagartelo diria mei, el chico le dijo solo dime tu nombre, mei diria mei me llamo mei, el chico coresponderia con una sonrisa.

Fin cap.1 


End file.
